A Thing For The Supernatural
by Epona's Chosen
Summary: A Bamon Oneshot with mentions of the Night World series. Bonnie is reading Night World and a comment accidently slips out...


**Hey! Please enjoy... This is combined really with Night World as Bonnie is reading it and has most references to Ash Redfern.**

* * *

**Bonnie POV**

I was curled up on the sofa besides the fire. It was late and everyone else was making hot chocolate in the kitchen – apart from Damon, but we didn't know where he was. In my hand was the book I was currently re-reading. It was Night World Volume One, I was currently reading Daughters of Darkness and I thought Ash and Mary-Lynette were such a cute couple. I turned the page and heard voices behind me. I turned to see Elena, Meredith, Stefan and Damon. Elena came and sat next to me.

"Are you seriously re-reading that series?" she asked incredulously. "Haven't you read it like fifty times?" I rolled my eyes.

"Twenty," I replied a stuck my tongue out at her. She smiled and I laughed.

"I read it, it wasn't that good," Elena told me and she relaxed on the sofa. Stefan sat next to her and the others sat in the armchairs.

"It's amazing," I protested. They'd somewhat ruined the mood now.

"Yes, of course," Elena said. "You know real vampires yet you're still reading fiction," I glared at her teasingly.

"Hey," I said. "Ash Redfern exists," I added and everyone laughed.

"The blonde vampire who falls in love with the stargazer?" asked Elena.

"Yes Elena," I said exasperated. "The fit one," and I by some means managed to look at her without smiling. Elena smirked.

"Yes Bonnie, the _fictional _vampires are much fitter than real ones, I bet you also like Quinn, Delos and Morgead too," she said and I gave her my best _duh_ look, "and you probably like Galen too," she added slyly and I gave her a sideways glance.

"I have a thing for the supernatural," I said exasperatedly. "Leave me alone" Elena looked at me in surprise and I noticed Meredith couldn't quite hide a smile. I replayed what I just said in my head. _Oh crap_. Why did say that? Damon was smirking - she wasn't sure when he'd appeared - while Stefan was smiling.

"Really Bonnie?" said Damon smugly and I glared at everyone.

"_Not,_ what I meant," I said quickly. "I have a thing for the _fictional_ supernatural." I amended but nobody seemed to believe me. I shook my head and returned to my book, ignoring their smirks.

"So Ash is fictional?" Elena asked surprised "I thought he_ existed,_" and everyone burst into laughter. I looked at her emotionlessly, assuring her that I didn't find this remotely funny.

"I'm not amused," I said dryly, causing everyone to laugh again.

"She got you there Bon," Stefan said and I scowled at him. I stood up and tossed my hair over my shoulder and my book fell to the floor.

"Fine, if none of you care, I'll go and find a supernatural creature that _cares_ about me and doesn't laugh at me," I said dramatically.

"Oh come on Bonnie," Elena said trying desperately to stop laughing – and failing.

"We care about you," Meredith added and I glared.

"I don't care," I said. "If you are going to laugh at me, I'll go somewhere else and find my handsome supernatural soulmate," I told them and flounced towards the door.

"Awww, don't leave Bonnie," Elena pleaded and I turned back to them with a hand on the door handle.

"I was having a nice time in the fictional world of my book until you came down," I said overdramatically and with my head held high I stalked out of the room and out of the house.

The cool night air hit me and I shivered before walking into the forest. Out here I allowed myself to smile, ok, so it was a bit funny but didn't exactly mean to say that out loud. I wrapped my arms around myself and giggled as I skipped further into the dark cathedral of the woods. I could imagine Ash and Mary-Lynette meeting here and sharing their first kiss. Elena was fine, she already had her soulmate but I didn't and I was happy to live in my fantasy world until my handsome vampire prince came to rescue me. I began to warm up and I threw my hands in the air like a witch princess commanding the elements, which was exactly what did happen. The wind picked up slightly and the mid-winter air filled with snowflakes. I giggled like a child as I span round in circles as the snow fell. The snow was cold but I was surprisingly warm.

* * *

The front door slammed at Elena stopped laughing and looked alarmed.

"She's actually left," she said surprised and everyone stopped laughing immediately.

"Oh god, it's dark as well," Meredith replied looking at the window.

"Well duh, it's midnight," Damon said and rolled his eyes – it was so Bonnie-like that I couldn't help but giggle while Meredith sniggered quietly.

"That was such a Bonnie thing to say," I gasped out when Damon stared at us as if we were mad.

"Whatever," Damon said irritated.

"She can't have gone far," Stefan said as he gazed out the window. "It's snowing!" he cried and we hurried to the window.

"I can't see her," Damon said as he peered out.

"She wouldn't have gone into the woods, would she?" Elena asked nervously.

"I hope not," Meredith said with sigh and turned to Damon.

"Go and get her will you?" she asked and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because we all know you have to best chance of finding her," she replied exasperated. "And getting her to come back," she muttered inaudibly afterwards but Damon caught it and looked at her surprised.

"Fine," Damon said and with a final glare he stalked out the house.

Damon set off into the woods, following Bonnie's trail. He couldn't believe she really left. The snow fell gently in perfectly formed snowflakes – to abnormal for them to be completely natural, this was Bonnie's doing. About half a mile into the woods, I heard a soft tinkling noise like raindrops on glass and moved towards it. There, in a clearing, was Bonnie laughing softly. She was spinning in circles with her face tilted up towards the falling snow, her red curls flying untamed and vibrant against the darkness. Her ivory dress flowed out around her as she spun and she seemed to glow enchantingly. She looked like a real witch, enchanting and mystical, and the snow sparkled on her fair skin and dress in the moonlight. She'd never looked more mesmerising, more powerful, or more _beautiful _in the whole time Damon had known than she did just now. He couldn't do anything but watch the stunning witch. She was smiling as a shaft of moonlight shrouded her, making her skin luminous and iridescent.

"_Bonnie,_" the name fell from his lips almost soundlessly yet beautifully but Bonnie looked around almost desperately.

"_Damon_?" she asked almost hesitantly for fearing her mind was playing tricks. Somehow Damon managed to step out of the shadows and into the clearing. Bonnie gazed at him with her full lips slightly parted and her wide brown eyes surprised. He took a few tentative steps towards her, before almost flinging himself at her. He managed to stop a few steps away from her and gazed at her longingly.

"Isn't it beautiful," she said gesturing slightly to the falling snow.

"It's nothing compared to the sight before me," he murmured and a slight blush filled Bonnie's cheeks, teasing her pale skin with drops of cerise.

"What do you mean Damon?" she asked restlessly yet timidly. Damon flashed forward until he was standing directly in front of her, his lips just inches from hers.

"I mean, there is nothing more beautiful than you," he whispered before cupping her heart-shaped face in her hands and pressing his lips gently, yet urgently to hers. Bonnie stilled for a second before kissing back and the snow whirled around them madly as the couple kissed passionately.

Eventually they somehow broke it and before Bonnie could pull away entirely, Damon wrapped his arms around her and pressed their foreheads together. Bonnie tightened her arms on the base of his neck as she gazed into the dark and mysterious eyes of Damon Salvatore. The unexpected couple revelled in the surprise of their newly found love for each other and kissed softly as the snow rejoiced around them.

"Bonnie," whispered Damon tenderly. "I love you," Bonnie smiled in return and pressed a gently kiss to his lips.

"As I love you," she replied and the look of happiness in his midnight eyes was captured forever as he knew that life without Bonnie would be unliveable.

So he isn't Ash Redfern, the glorious yet fictional character that Bonnie once dreamed of having by her side. He is Damon Salvatore, the striking yet dark vampire that has captured Bonnie's heart and freely gave her his in return. Their love lacks no sparks, but the universe may not have been the one to put them together as true love isn't blind but as clear as the sky on a sunny day. It may not be void of clouds and always be smooth, but you know that you love a person because of who they are.

"_Love is clear and true, not blind, as failure to notice the true beauty of a person is merely a fault in the sight of the beholder." – Rhiannon Moore (me)._

* * *

**What did you think? Kinda short but sweet? Please leave a review!**


End file.
